a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration absorption device for a fan, and more particularly to a vibration absorption device for a fan which is fixed in a casing of computer host and can further reduce a vibration force.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A Taiwan Utility Patent 093119732, “Fan Device for a Computer Host,” created by the present inventor is very practical. However, this conventional technique is still provided with the following shortcomings under a long term of usage and a requirement of more improvement:
(1) Two side walls of the container used for fixing the fans are provided with a plurality of about circular air guiding holes and frame bodies. Therefore, the space of air guiding holes is small, and the air flow blown from the fans is easily to blow toward the frame bodies other than the air guiding holes or the walls of rims of air guiding holes, which will enable a loss of efficiency of flow speed and flow rate of the air flow, and will also increase the manufacturing cost of container.
(2) The positioning outer jackets 30 can only transmit the vibration force of torsion generated by the fans to the container 10 and cannot directly transmit to the substrate of computer casing; therefore, the efficiency of vibration absorption needs to be improved slightly.
(3) The pin 44 is provided with the identical outer diameter. Therefore, when it is transfixed into the positioning hole 34 and is further tightly inserted into the pre-built latching hole 22 of the fan, the pin 44 and the positioning outer jacket 30 are not tightly fixed into the latching hole 22. In other words, the pin 40 or the positioning outer jacket 30 is easily to be dislocated or even fallen off due to vibration, under a loose fitting condition.